


brain rot

by strangelysweet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 3rd Semester, Complicated Relationships, Dissociation, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Girls Kissing, MILD - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Then, back on my bullshit for lesbian akeshu, but you probably don't want to read this sitting next to your mother, in that order, just a heads up, just gotta make sure, spice rating is medium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: Goro pulls her scarf further over her neck, then glances at the entrance of Leblanc. From the outside, she can see the lights are on. The stove glows from behind the glass panes in the window. Akira staggers down the stairs, her hair messy as usual, glasses propped on the top of her head. An unfamiliar boy sits at the counter, and for a moment, Goro's heart stops. Akira regards him with surprise, rubbing at her eyes as she's handed a mug by a woman with short black hair.---Goro Akechi pays her rival a visit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Isshiki Wakaba, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Morgana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	brain rot

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Unreality, Dissociation, Death mention. 
> 
> hehe you can't run from my weird shit. it's always going to be there.......
> 
> anyway happy (?) reading!

Akechi Goro braids her hair on the subway, one leg primly crossed over the other as other passengers sway on their feet, holding onto the handrail. As her fingers weave through her hair, she knows something is off. Firstly, she's alive, and secondly, she's got a seat on the subway. She pulls a hair tie from around her wrist, snaps it around the braid, and folds her arms over each other. She's wearing a coat that she's seen once before, but not in her closet. Goro had admired this coat in the catalog that was mailed to her flat back in September. How it found its way into her possession is beyond her, and to be frank, it's the least of her problems right now, seeing as she should not be alive. 

She gets off at her stop, then walks through a small alley, avoiding as many people as possible. Yongen stares sleepily back at her, just starting to wake up. A black cat jumps down from the corrugated steel roof over the bathhouse. A dead mouse hangs limply from its jaws, and Goro stares at its yellow eyes for a moment, as if it holds the answers to her problems. It scurries off into a shadowy crevice between two buildings. Sighing, Goro pulls her scarf further over her neck, then glances at the entrance of Leblanc. From the outside, she can see the lights are on. The stove glows from behind the glass panes in the window. Akira staggers down the stairs, her hair messy as usual, glasses propped on the top of her head. An unfamiliar boy sits at the counter, and for a moment, Goro's heart stops. Akira regards him with surprise, rubbing at her eyes as she's handed a mug by a woman with short black hair. 

Peering closer, Goro feels her stomach drop into her shoes. Wakaba Isshiki presses a cup of coffee into Akira's hands, her face colorful with life and joy. Goro remembers aiming a gun at her head, pulling the trigger, and planting a bullet between her sparkling eyes. She staggers backward, clutching at her collar, pulling at the emerald scarf around her neck. Breathing becomes difficult as Wakaba presses a kiss to the top of Futaba's head, stroking her ginger hair behind her ear. Akira is pale as well, but her eyes are focused on the boy sitting at the counter. 

Finding it within herself to get a grip, Goro swallows, pats herself down, pulls her braid over one shoulder, and walks in. The bell rings gently, and everyone looks up, warmth in their smiles. She doesn't smile back, her eyes pinned on Akira. 

"Good morning," She says plainly, then adjusts the cuffs of her jacket. "I was wondering if I could borrow Akira for one moment?" 

She pointedly avoids looking at Wakaba, choosing instead to watch the color drain from Akira's face once again. Sakura-san nods, smiling at Goro with his rugged, paternal charm that makes her head hurt, and starts wiping the bar down. 

"Of course. Can I get you anything to go?" He asks, his hand drifting to the coffee pot. 

Goro shakes her head. "No, thank you, although that was very kind of you. I've already had my fix this morning." 

Akira stumbles towards her, dark eyes scanning her face with an emotion Goro doesn't care to analyze. She takes Akira's wrist gently, then leads her out of the café. The dark-haired girl reaches out to touch her face, her glasses glinting in the morning light. 

"Goro, you're here, you're _alive_ , I-" She starts, but Goro glares at her. 

She tightens her grip on Akira's arm, pulling her into the laundromat and brushing her braid onto her opposite shoulder. "We don't have time for this. You're aware of it, too, if I'm not mistaken?"

Akira shuts her mouth, anxiously fiddling with a curl dangling on the bridge of her nose. "You mean the world?"

" _Yes_ , Kurusu, I mean the world." She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Akira's glasses reflect a small square of light onto the humming machines behind them, and she looks up at Goro, a terrified expression on her face. "My cat's turned human. Like, weirdly hot human." 

Wrinkling her nose, she glances back at Leblanc's window from the covered alleyway. "He's not that impressive. I've seen better." 

"Better _what_ , Akechi? Cats that have magically woken up hot and snuggling you?" She shrieks, borderline panicked. 

_"No, you idiot. You're far prettier than he is."_ She doesn't say.

Goro groans, slamming her fist against the washing machines in frustration. "Kurusu, focus. Isshiki Wakaba is still alive, and by that logic, I'm certain Okumura Kunizazu is as well. Your stupid cat-boyfriend's wish, he's harbored for as long as I've known him, has come true. Does this not scare you?"

Akira is staring at her hands, her shoulders shaking. "Oh, my God, does this make me a furry?" 

"This was obviously a waste of time. I was going to ask you for your help, but looking at it now, it seems that would only damage the situation more. Goodbye, Kurusu." She turns on her heel, only to find the dark-haired girl gripping her hand. 

"Goro," She breathes, "I thought you were dead. And now you're here, and you want to leave me all over again?" 

She wrenches her hand away, whipping around to face the shorter girl. "We were never together, Akira. I can't leave you because I was never next to you. You were always two steps in front of me, deceiving me, pulling the wool further over my eyes-" 

"You lied to me too, Goro. You weren't falling behind on that front." Akira retorts, defensively crossing her arms. 

Goro's eyes flash with anger. "You ruined my plan. I was nothing - I meant nothing - without that plan." 

"You fucking _shot_ me!" Akira yells, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. 

Unable to come up with a suitable retort, Goro glares at her, clenching her fists. Strangely enough, she's without gloves, and she only notices when her fingernails dig into her skin, snapping into the flesh to carve small semi-circles into her palms. Akira glances down at her ungloved hands, then takes them in her own, stepping closer. 

"I missed you so much." She murmurs, unfolding Goro's hands and wiping the blood away with the pads of her thumbs. 

Goro doesn't know what to do. She's not in control of the situation, and it's getting rather emotional for her liking. Akira drops Goro's hands, choosing instead to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

"Akira, don't do this," Goro pleads, her hands shaking, "not right now." 

Akira bites her lip, inching closer, her fingers winding around Goro's scarf. "You're here, and I just..."

Goro watches on as Akira presses her lips against hers, gently pulling on her scarf. Reality seems to melt, colors shifting together like a hot knife cutting through wax. The world spins beneath her feet, and suddenly her arms are around Akira's waist, her fist knotted in her shirt. Cold hands fumble to remove the green plaid scarf from around her neck, simultaneously trying to unbutton the front of her trenchcoat. The buzzing washing machines behind her are warm and firm against her back, and Goro's stomach sinks as she understands, with sickening clarity, that this is real. She's alive. Akira's hands deftly slide the coat off of her shoulders, promptly forgetting it as soon as it bunches around the crooks of Goro's elbows. 

"You're so warm," Akira mutters, her hands slipping underneath Goro's blouse, "I'm glad you're here."

Trying to get a word in between Akira's repeated kisses, Goro grips the front of the dark-haired girl's shirt, trying to focus her mind on something other than the hand on her waist. "Akira, now really isn't the time." 

"You say that," Akira smiles, raising an eyebrow as she examines Goro's face, "but you're holding me pretty close." 

Glancing up, Goro catches her reflection in the glass window in front of the bathhouse entrance. Disheveled, flushed, and clinging to Akira for dear life, it's painfully obvious she's going to have to make a choice. 

"Say no," Akira whispers, "and I'll stop. I won't do anything you don't want to do." 

Tearing her eyes away from her reflection, Goro squeezes them shut, the warmth of Akira's skin thawing her hands. "I..." 

Akira waits patiently, slowly starting to withdraw her hand from underneath Goro's shirt. Catching it before it leaves, she looks up, eyes fixed on the curve of Akira's mouth. 

"Yes." She says, shivering as a slow smile spreads across her companion's face. " _Please_."

**Author's Note:**

> me, holding two dolls labeled fem akira and fem goro: now kiss


End file.
